1. Field
The present disclosure relates to anisotropic conductive materials, electronic devices including anisotropic conductive materials, and/or methods of manufacturing the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is a material that may provide an electrical connection in a vertical direction (a Z-axis direction) in which electrodes face each other, while maintaining insulation in a horizontal direction (a direction parallel to an XY plane). The ACF may implement an adhering function, an electrical connection function, and an insulating function simultaneously.
For example, the ACF is used as a material for mounting a chip or a package on a substrate to manufacture a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Mounting methods such as chip-on-glass (COG) and chip-on-film (COF) are used to manufacture display devices, and the ACF is used as a principal material in both the COG and COF methods. However, as an integration degree of devices increases and a distance (e.g., pitch) between electrodes decreases, when forming electrical connection with the ACF, a desired electrical connection may not be formed or a connection in an undesired direction (e.g., a short) may occur. Also, when a connecting/adhering process is performed at relatively high temperatures or pressures, the substrate may be deformed or the chip may be damaged and the bonding alignment thereof may be distorted.